1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to electrical connectors and the handling of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a handle assembly for an electrical connector plug assembly.
2. Background Art
The use of connectors is known in the art. In industrial settings, there are a number of different connectors that are utilized to charge different devices. For example, in the battery charging systems (and often seen in the fast charging systems), connectors such as those that fall into the DIN 43589-1 specification are commonly utilized to fast charge battery systems for different equipment, such as fork lifts and the like.
One such system that is commonly utilized is termed an Euro Battery Connector (EBC) and sold by Anderson Power Products of Sterling, Mass. under the trademark A Series EBC, and one such model is the A320 EBC, the specification of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such connectors, and other connectors of similar specifications, are utilized in charging circuits of vehicles wherein the connectors are connected and disconnected through many cycles each week.
Problematically, users often disconnect the connectors or move the connectors after initial separation by grasping and pulling the conductors. Over time, the conductor insulation may be compromised. Once compromised, the conductors are exposed, and, are prone to creating an electrical short, or, worse, shocking the user who inadvertently grasps the exposed conductors.
While grasping the body of the connector would be less likely to cause wear and failure of the insulation around the conductors, typically, the users and operators grasp the conductor due to the easier access and larger length of the conductor.